The Cold's Coming Back
by morachao
Summary: Elsa makes one mistake and it ends up harming, not only her, but all of the Disney princesses and their true loves as well. Breaking the status quo is much more detrimental when the only protagonist Disney Queen is the one to let this chaos reign over the Disney empire. Way to go Elsa.


"Anna?" Kristoff groaned, sitting in his living room chair. "I've been waiting for forever!"

"Oh, you don't know how long forever is!" Anne scolded. "Let me be in here FOREVER, you won't have the energy to whine like a baby!"

"Fine, I've been waiting here for a LONG time!"

"Why don't men understand?" Anna asked Rapunzel, behind the thin door.

"They just don't know how good they've got it!" Rapunzel giggled, curling her short brown locks.

"We don't know?" Flynn asked, unenthusiastic. "Uh, scuse me but I don't seem to think either of you have been living anywhere but a tower or a PALACE your whole lives."

"An unbelievably huge palace with a sister locked in her room 24/7 and servants who pretended to be your parents and never talked to you!"

"I had the opposite problem," Rapunzel sighed. "One mother, no one else, CRAMPED space for eighteen years. I didn't know what outside was!"

"Ok, why is it that every time I leave the room everyone here goes on some odd tirade about their past?" Elsa questioned, entering the room.

"It's just interesting to know we all had these ridiculous fairytale lives before we found each other," Anne giggled. "Now we're living the part of the fairytale that they never tell."

"They never tell it because it's too beautiful to ever try to describe," Rapunzel grinned, leaning her forehead against her husband's.

"Just like the princess I guess," Flynn smiled in return, kissing her lips lightly.

"Flynn Rider: softie." Kristoff remarked.

"Softie?!" Flynn questioned. "How DARE you belittle my power?!"

"Flynn, honey calm-"

"No, no, no! I am the best thief in any kingdom! Rough and tumble! Wanted across every land! What do you do, ice boy?"

"Harvest ice," Kristoff smirked.

"Alright boys, that's enough. We can't be fighting when our guests arrive," Else sighed. She stared out the window at the opened gates, smiling faintly. "It's going to be a marvelous party." She turned back to her sister, brother-in-law and their two friends. They'd returned to bickering already. "Enough!" Elsa scolded fiercely. The ice in her voice struck the quartet like a pick ax. No one muttered a second word.

"Queen Elsa, your first guest has arrived!" a servant announced. Rushing down the stairs, Anna went to greet the guest. Little did she know, the guests came in pairs.

"Princess Anna!" grinned a cheerful redhead, on the arm of a dashing Prince Eric. "It's been so long since I've seen you!" The redheads met in an embrace, bouncing with excitement to see one another since the last gathering.

"Queen Elsa!" a calmer, more demure princess greeted. "I don't think I ever saw such a beautiful setup that I didn't set up." Princess Tiana laughed on her way to Elsa, she'd not been to a party here before, but she was surely excited to be participating. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought y'all some of my world famous beignets! Best desserts down in Louisiana they say." Elsa felt the scent of the greasy desserts hit her nose with delight and her stomach with a hammer.

"P-pardon me…please…" she excused herself, casually sprinting off to the bathroom. Anna and Ariel's heads span around to follow Elsa.

"Is your sister alright?" Ariel asked calmly.

"I-I'm sure she is…"

"What's that all about?" asked Naveen to his wife. "The princess may be dieting perhaps?"

"Naveen, that ain't none of our business, alright? Elsa is kind and I know she wouldn't try to hurt my feelings. She might be a little nervous 'bout the party. That's all…"

"If you say so princess," Naveen sighed. Tiana stared at the closed door, too nervous to knock on it. What if Elsa thought she was a lower class than her?

"Hey Queenie!" a raspy voice chirped. "Open up!" A little fist slapped against the door, impatiently awaiting the nauseous blonde.

"Pardon me," Elsa begged. "I need to be alone for the time bein-"

"No way lady!" Vanellope scoffed. "I came all the way here for a reason! I need candy!"

"Um, excuse me!" Anna urgently blurted, running to the young president. "My sister's not feeling her best…can you please come with me? I'll take you to some candy," Anna assured. Vanellope crossed her arms and sized up Anna with a few once-overs.

"Fine, red, but no tricks: got me?" Anna was confused and a bit afraid of the strange young lady with candy infested hair, but she walked her to the candy and dessert table.

"A party?" a shadowy figure grinned. "Don't mind if I do…"

"Oh please," a female grinned from ear to ear. "Let me accompany you." Walking arm in arm the tall and slender villain duo began walking towards the party. Once the couple arrived at the dessert table, Facilier extended his hand.

"Mademoiselle?" he lightly chuckled. Elsa backed away slightly intimidated and briefly smiled.

"May I help you with something?" she suggested.

"I'd just like to help you," he replied smoothly.

"As would I!" A paler woman chuckled stepping forward. "Yzma, at your service my queen."

"I assure you, I'm alright. It was probably just something I ate."

"Somethin' ta do with your stomach alright, but I don't think it's food."

"What are you suggesting?" gasped Elsa, her pale skin fading even whiter. Facilier cocked a eyebrow, giving the queen a pitiful and taunting cackle.

"Aw, now it would be rude for me ta be the one to say it, now wouldn't it?" Elsa's eyes, which had thawed since Arendelle became a new place to live, became icy. She stared at the strange man, before being startled by an equally freezing hand.

"Sensitive subject for a man to bring up, isn't it?" cackled the older woman. Elsa gasped, looking at the strange woman.

"W-who-"

"Who am I?!" Yzma laughed in the poor queen's face. "I'm Yzma! Empress of the future!" Strutting across the party she demanded the eyes of the guests. All of the princesses looked at the woman, confused and a bit worried. The princes averted their eyes and turned their heads from such a wrinkly and disgusting sight.

"Uh, yeah, who the heck are you?" Flynn questioned, earning a blunt elbow to the ribs from his wife.

"I just explained myself!" defended the hag. Flynn laughed, trying to recreate the face the woman was making.

"I just explained myself!" he parroted. Yzma's face became furious, stepping down from the table she'd hoisted herself upon. The wannabe empress walked to stand and look Flynn Rider in the face.

"You better watch who you're trying to MOCK, you insolate-"

"YOU better watch how close you stand when you breathe that mustard gas, lady," Flynn retaliated.

"Why I-"

"Yzma, why don't we show these guests our purpose here?" Facilier suggested. Beginning to grin that revolting and stomach churning grin.

"Yes, why don't we?" she suggested, linking arms with the shadow man. Walking side by side, the villains stood in the middle of the royal congregation.

"We're here to inform all of you lovely royals that there's gonna be a new heir to the Arendelle thrown!" announced Facilier with a laugh. Yzma joined in, cackling and causing the guests to cringe at their ears' bursting.

"Alright, so, what does that have to do with us?" Flynn begged.

"You see, each of you married the "good guy," Yzma explained. "The princess married the princes, the Hercules married the Meg, and the street rat married the princess: but now there's a twist. The QUEEN conceived with a villain- and the villain was not changed to a hero this time."

"Nor killed like so many poor villains before him."

"But what would we know about that?" Yzma cackled.

"What does this have to do with us?" Aladdin bravely questioned.

"Well, since queenie here has broken the status quo: we'll be breakin' it too." Facilier explained.

"Please," Elsa began with a regal demeener. "I refuse to humor these slanderous accusations."

"So you're tellin' us you and Prince Hans-"

"P-Prince Hans?" asked Anna with a betrayed gasped. "Elsa…they're not-"

"Oh, but we are. We're tellin' the truth alright," he insisted. "Now, as we were sayin': we're breaking tha mold."

"From here on in, the villains are going to coexist with the "good guys,"" Yzma cackled.

"What are you-" before Rapunzel could continue her thought, Mother Gothel stood by her side, petting her short brown locks.

"Oh, darling, what have you done to my beauty?" Rapunzel went cold, mortified just at the voice. Quickly, Flynn grabbed Rapunzel and held her close to his chest and away from Mother Gothel.

"You can't just bring villains back after we've defeated them!" Belle chimed in.

"Yeah! Who votes we send this beast back to where he came from?!" a macho Gaston announced, holding Prince Adam's hand in the air. As the princesses began to look around, they were astounded to see all of their enemies returning in front of them. Especially since Ursula was breathing above water somehow.

"Anna!" Elsa called, as Hans pulled her sister into his arms. Kristoff ran to intercept the redhead, but Hans turned around.

"Oh, Elsa. Don't you understand? We "villains" have returned to retrieve what we left behind. I was supposed to be getting Anna, but you've put me in quite a pickle."

"M-Me?" Elsa asked, shocked and appalled. "Hans you-"

"Let's all just agree that we all made mistakes, and now we can write a new story. This chapter's going to be short and sweet. It's titled: revenge."

"I hear ya!" Facilier laughed, arm around Tiana. "Care to give me back my inheritance? I'm takin' that old restaurant of yours, and Princey's new fortune."

"As for you, my princess, we can be together again," smiled Gaston, shoving Adam aside.

"Oh, how I've missed you my dear!" Ursula cackled.

"Meggy! How's it goin'? Enjoying life as a demi-god's wife? Well boy do I have some bad news for YOU!" Hades laughed. As the villains clinged to their old victims, the party began to disperse. In attempt to escape this nightmare, they ran for the doors, but they soon lost their hope of escaping when they saw their villains trailing behind. Elsa remained in her castle: now alone.

"W-what have I done?"


End file.
